The loudspeaker module is an important acoustic component in portable electronic devices. As an energy conversion device, it is used to complete the conversion between an electrical signal and an acoustic signal. A conventional loudspeaker module generally comprises a housing accommodating a loudspeaker unit, and the loudspeaker unit divides the whole inner cavity of the module into a front acoustic cavity and a rear acoustic cavity. In order to reduce the F0 (low frequency) of the module and widen the band width, a sound absorption element is often provided in the rear acoustic cavity. The sound absorption element can effectively reduce the F0 of the module, and makes the medium frequency curve smoother, and is an important component in loudspeaker modules. The effect of the sound absorption element in the rear acoustic cavity directly depends on the filling amount of the sound absorption element in the rear acoustic cavity, and it can significantly improve the performance of loudspeaker modules to fill the rear acoustic cavity as much as possible with the sound absorption element.
Since the space of the rear acoustic cavity of loudspeaker modules is limited, and the material and sound absorbing effect of the packaging materials are insufficient to meet the demands on the acoustic performance, sound absorbing cotton cannot be placed into rear vocal cavities as the sound absorption element. Presently, technicians usually package zeolite particles with a screen mesh cloth into a packaging bag as the sound absorption element. However, the packaging bag will be limited by the shape and size of the rear acoustic cavity and cannot fill the whole rear acoustic cavity. Additionally, the overall gas permeability of the packaging bag is poor, which severely affects the utilizing of the sound absorption performance of the zeolite particles, and thereby the packaging bag sound absorption element cannot satisfy the demands on the expected acoustic performance of the products. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.